tloz
by SHINIGAMI HITLER
Summary: como seria todo sin zelda


****

Como seria todo sin Zelda

-Hace mucho tiempo en la tierra de Hy...

¿Oigan por que siempre que cuento la ¡"#$ historia de cómo un rubiesito idiota me viene a rescatar de un hechizero maligno?

¡Maldicion! El juego se llama de legend of Zelda no Link comes to the rescue,

Renuncio!!!!!!!

Ire a todos los juegos rpg que existen talvez ma dan un mejor papel que:¨la princesita esta en problemas¨.

-Zelda esta enojada por que no hay cable en el castillo de Hyrule.

-Tu calla rubiecito maricon.

-uuuuuuuuu-exclamaron todos en el estudio de programacion de videojuegos-.

-¿Zelda?

-Ire al estudio del junto.Alli estan creando un juego llamado nokemon pokemon o algo asi,lo que sea yo Zelda me ire a otro juego.

-Bien!-dijo link enojado-apuesto a que Malon o Saria hacen un mejor papel que tu hasta Daurina puede hacer un mejor papel puedes irte a donde te plazca!.

Zelda salió del estudio y cerro la puerta bruscamente

-Que hago Saria esta en florida y Malon esta castigada-se dijo nervioso-

-Dobby abrir audiciones?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE ES ESTA HORRIBLE CRIATURA?!

-Dobby es un elfo domestico,doby tiene que servir al señor link despues de que ya no lo admitieron eh Harry trocker es decir Potter.

-Esta bien un sirviente feo no me caera mal.

Link empezo a poner carteles de empleos pidiendo princesas.El cartel dio resultado llego la primera llamada.

-Alo-contesto link desesperado.

-Ehem...si...buenas tardes es alli pizzas tony?

-No señor se equivoco de telefono

El telefono volvio a sonar.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes,alli es la leche LON LON?

-No

-Entonces por que me contesto una vaca como usted?

Paso mucho tiempo y la mayoria de llamadas que cayeron fueron de broma o telefonos equivocados.

El telefono sono otra vez...

-Alo!

-Si vi su anuncio y quisiera saber como es eso de una princesa.

-Bueno resulta que usted va a tener un papel muy importante que desempeñar,sera un princesa que vive en un castillo tratando de evitar que un mago malvado llamado Ganon se robe el tesoro del equilibrio del mundo...

Y asi termino de explicar Link,cuando termino de explicar ya le habian colgado el telefono.

-Dobby cree que deberia acortar la explicacion señor.

-No me digas-dijo link sarcásticamente

El telefono sono despues de que link hizo su comentario

-Otra llamada señor

-Alo.

-Buenas me llamo Homero Simpson y lei su cartel.

Link colgo y se fue a vomitar al baño.Despues de sacar todo lo que tenia en el estomago por imaginarse a H.J.Simpson en traje de princesa el telefono sono otra vez.

-Alo?

-Hola si buenas yo lei su letrero aquí en Goldenrod City en el mall buscan una princesa aquí la tienen me llamo Whitney no britney,me gustan los pokemon del tipo normal soy lider de gimnasio me gusta el color rosado y he jugado todos tus juegos,desde muy pequeña he querido ser una princesa igual que Zelda y ademas pienso que eres muy guapo cuando eres mayor.

-Ejem...(gota) yo te llamare.

-Gracias corazoncito,muua!

-adios

-Muy bien tengo a un obeso maricon,una loca que vive en un mundo rosa que esta obsesionada conmigo,que mas sigue¿Shrek?

Y....el telefono sono otra vez.

-Hola muy buenas me llamo Jenna y hace mucho que estoy buscando un empleo ya que ya acabamos con Golden Sun the lost Age.

-Esta bien,he visto tu trabajo es muy bueno.te enviare tus lineas por e-mail y despues vienes a la audicion.

-Ok.

-Al siguiente dia link estaba paseando por el lago Zora cuando encontro una botella con una nota adentro.

__

Querido Link:

Separarme de ti a sido la mas grandiosa idea que se me ha ocurrido estoy trabajando en pokemon,el trama y la paga es exelente me han dado un buen papel,voy a ser una Gym-Leader de pokemon ruby.

Adios tonto.

-Vaya parece que a Zelda le va muy bien.

Link llego al estudio y Jenna ya estaba alli.

-¿Te aprendiste tus lineas?

-Si.

-Muy bien empezemos.

-Leche,Huevos,Mante...

-Que estas haciendo?

-Es el libreto que me mandaste,es algo extrraño

-Oh.....

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te envie la lista de compras accidentalmente.

-Esta bien,dame el guion original.

-Esta bien.

-Practiquemos la escena 8.

Empezaron los preparativos.

-Link,atrapala-dijo Jenna lanzando una ocarina-.

¡PLUSH!

-Auch!-Exclamo link cuando la afamada Ocarina Of Time callo en su cara-.

-Oops,lo siento.

Escena 19...

La princesa Ruto al salir de Jabu Jabu

-Link es mio!-Jenna incinero a Ruto-.

-Oye,hena,la princesa y yo no somos novios,nuestra unica relacion es de heroes y...no me iba a dejar basar por la chica azul.

-Todo esto es muy confuso me rindo lo siento mucho pero renuncio.

-Noooooo!,bueno,a quien trato de engañar,a Zelda no se le puede sustituir.

-Te ayudare a recuperarla.

-No se puede,ella esta ganando mas dinero en pokemon y despues de la pequeña pelea que tuvimos no creo que vuelva.

¡PLUM!

-Link Link! Es horrible alla!

-Zelda?-dijo Link admirado-crei que te habian dado un mejor papel en pokemon?

-Menti,el unico empleo que me dieron era la limpieza de las cochinadas de esoz animaloides que repiten su nombre.¡Me estaban volviendo LOOOOOOCAAAAAAA!.

-Bueno acepto que te extrañaba un poco aquí y....que yo tambien lo siento.

-Bueno creo que mi trabajo aquí termino.

-¿Jenna?

-¿Zelda?

-Cuanto tiempo sin verteee!que has hecho.

Empezo una platica aburrida entre las dos princesas despues Zelda recupero su empleo y todos fueron a celebrar en el Market de Hyrule.

FIN


End file.
